1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to automated reminder systems. In particular, this invention concerns an automated reminder system which operates within a computer and/or telecommunication system. More particularly, this invention is related to such a reminder system which uses text-to-speech conversion to provide speech reminders.
2. Description of the Problem Solved
As life within our society becomes more complex, the average person must remember more and more things. Many different types of reminder systems have been devised in order to make remembering easier. Among the oldest and simplest is the "daily planner" booklet system in which a user writes down appointments, meetings, and other information that he or she must remember. The advent of computers in recent decades has produced numerous new types of reminder systems. Early mainframe computer systems often included a scheduling or reminder application into which a user typed data related to appointments and meetings. Using the clock in the computer system, the application could remind a user of an appointment or an event by displaying a reminder on the screen at an appropriate time.
In recent years, miniaturized electronics and personal computers have made possible reminder systems with even more capabilities. A so-called "personal data assistant" can keep track of numerous events, and remind a person of an upcoming event with an audible tone at a specific time. The personal computer software market is flooded with numerous personal assistance programs and scheduling programs which perform a reminder function on a personal computer, either stand-alone or networked. These programs typically allow a user to type in reminder data ahead of time. The program will then determine the time using the computer system clock and give the original or a second user a reminder of an upcoming event a specified number of minutes before the time of the event.
The present-day systems described above have some basic limitations. Most importantly, unless a recipient can remember what a reminder is about, a recipient must visibly observe a display screen once he or she hears an audio alerting signal. Also, a user must have some sort of specialized hardware in order to utilize such a reminder service. For example, the user either needs a personal data assistant or a personal computer. Additionally, a user must have direct access to specialized software which performs the reminder function. What is needed is a system which provides a way for users to gather full information about the reminder event without having to look at a display screen. Such a system would be especially useful if it allowed reminders to be generated for and communicated to users who do not have specific reminder capable hardware and software available at their personal workstation.